


Odds [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depending on how you look at things, any given situation can be a good one or a bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162590) by [unikorento (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/unikorento). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/odds) | 1 MB | 0:2:00


End file.
